Sticks and Stones
by fatetinhour
Summary: "It's way too late to make things right."
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't own this story before. It was **Scrapl . **She/he gracefully allowed me to take ownership, and I thank them for that. So, without further ado, here is: Sticks and Stones**

**-Hey, wealthy ladies-**

I didn't why I hated him so much. It was a mystery to me. When Saria first brought him into the village, I didn't have an opinion on him. Then he started to steal all of the attention, and I got jealous. I was the leader of the Koriki. Wasn't I supposed to get all the glory? Now, with Link's head on my lap, I feel like such a hypocrite.

Maybe I had mistaken my feelings for something else. Maybe I didn't hate him or was always so jealous. Maybe I was angry that Link was…a he. But I think I've realized it much too late. Link probably hates me now, even though he keeps smiling at me. No doubt, Saria hates me. I silently wished I hadn't been a jerk to Link, because maybe then, I would have had a chance.

Link was warm. He was always warm. I gently moved his head back to the pillow so I could cuddle with him properly. This was all dreaming when I thought about it. Link would never cuddle with me, or let me near him. I sighed before stroking his hair. Still, it was nice to think that this was real. As rays of pink and orange hits my eyes, I realized I had stayed too late. I softly, but quickly got out of Link's bed and ran to the door. It was too late anyways.

"Saria? What are you doing here so early?" Oh, he mistook me for his friend. Isn't that nice….

"I just came to check on you!" I didn't think I did a good Saria, nor was it convincing apparently.

"Mido, is it you?" I thought as much. I turned and sighed in defeat. Like I would ever fool Link anyways. Link stood up from his bed, looking puzzled as to why I was here. I couldn't give him an answer. What if I mess up our relationship even more?

"I want an answer."

"…I watch you while you sleep."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Link's reaction is what anyone would expect. He was shocked, and a bit scared. He didn't know what I did while he was asleep, so he had every right, but it still hurt. It always hurt. Link told me to leave, but he'll talk with me later. He needed to get his thoughts together first.

"I'm sorry, you know…"

"Please don't talk to me right now." It's fair to most people. Always the bad guy gets hurt. And no one cares.

-Scene Change-

Saria was the most affected. She was Link's friend, after all. I didn't blame her for being angry with me. I deserved it. So there I was, sitting on a log while Saria paced back and forth, throwing angry insults, and accusations. I just took the blunt of it. Eventually this would be over, right?

"Give me an answer as to why you go to Link's house at night." She demanded an answer. I couldn't give her one.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have an answer."

"Why is _that?_"

"I don't know."

Needlessly to say, this only frustrated Saria more.

-**End, cause no more inspiration** -

**Yeah…. **


	2. A Talk

**Wow… I didn't expect two reviews after only just a day! Twas much unexpected. Now let's not break tradition here! **

**Captain Germany- Well written? I certainly didn't except that. It's not that well written to me, but if you say so. Also, it's not going to die. I don't intend it to. **

**I'm not raven 16- Hmm, that username sounds awfully familiar, along with the very short review…. It makes me wonder so. **

**I'm afraid that's it for reviews. Perhaps I'll get more soon, okay? **

**-Is so not listening to Kingdom Hearts-**

Her face, usually gentle and kind, was seething with anger. As I had stated before, I deserved it. I was the bad guy in this play. Bad guys were the ones who were always hurt, and nobody cared. As long as the hero and the rest were safe, I barely mattered. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. It hurt too much.

"You go into Link's house in the early hours to watch him sleep. I assume you've been doing for a while now." I nod my head in shame.

"And now when we found you out, you can't even grace us with an _answer!? _"

"…I may have an answer, but you won't like it." It was time for the truth to come out.

"What's the answer?"

"…I love Link."

Saria's eyes widened as she slowly backed away from me, as if I was some disease. I stayed, feeling guilt for what I just said. But it was the truth and the answer. I would have to accept it. What else could I do?

-Scene Change-

I was sent to The Great Deku Tree for "help." Not the kind of help I needed anyways. They thought I had gone insane. I wanted help with my relationships. However, it didn't appear that way, did it? Why don't you just kill me and bury me in the ground, letting me waste away like nothing? You have a new leader now. You don't need me anymore, and to be honest, I'm not sure if you ever did.

The Great Deku Tree said nothing as I sat down on one of his giant roots. I prepared myself for punishment, and a very long lesson. My fairy softly fluttered around my head, trying to reassure me nothing was going to go wrong. I always hated that aspect of fairies. They never told the truth, and sugar coated everything.

"I am not angered at thee. I never was."

"…Tell the truth."

"Tis the truth, Mido. Why would I ever lie?"

"I don't what a giant tree has to lie about."

"I never have lied to anyone of you, nor will I start. As I said before, I am not angered."

"You have every reason to."

"But I am not."

It quickly turned out to be an agreement I could not win. So, I shut up. It was the only thing I could do. My fairy kept constantly fluttering around, annoying me. She could never keep still, now could she? I sighed. It reminded a lot about Link, who was the same way. But…there was a thing that was different. Link never hovered.

"I understand." He started it again, so annoying, what did he want now?

"Just what do you understand?"

"It's hard growing up. It's hard and no one understands. We all go through different pains, and situations, so there is never one absolute solution."

"…"

"I feel your pain, Mido. You wish to be accepted. That may not happen very soon, but it will happen."

"I just want a good chance with Link."

"That proves my point."

-Scene Change-

I now sat on the edge of my bed, swinging my feet forward in backward out of boredom. The "talk" with The Great Deku Tree barely solved anything, and my damn fairy was still annoying me. Well, life took a very bad turn.

-END-

**Why don't you guys give me ideas? I have one about some fairy girl singing a Spanish song, but I don't know. **


	3. Time for a deep talk

**I apologize for not updating as often as I should have, seeing as this is one of the better stories on my account. **

**-Skyscraper-**

I was greeted with silence the next morning. Cold, bitter silence that I deserved and everyone knew it. My fairy wasn't in her usual place; leading me to believe she went out for food. I guess I could say she was a lot like Link, but there was one thing she didn't have. Link didn't hover. I changed out of my nightclothes, back into my tunic, and washed my face in the basin Saria had given me a few weeks ago. As I finished washing my face, I heard a soft knock on the wood of my house.

"Come in."

What a surprise. It was none other than Link calling up my door at dawn. I certainly didn't expect to see him here, after yesterday's "incident." I sat back on my bed, not letting any anger show on my face. It was useless.

"Saria told me to come here." _Do you like being her dog, Link? Why can't you be __**my **__dog instead? _

"What is it?"

"We're having an audience with The Great Deku Tree today."

"He asked me to come?"

"No. I thought you'd like to know."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy in front of me. Why did I need to hear this? I obviously didn't need to go with them, so telling me was pointless. Were you trying to rub something in my face, Link? Are you here to ridicule me?

"You're here to laugh at me, aren't you? Go on; laugh at your enemy's defeat. That's why you're here."

Link had a quick expression of shock grace his features and shook his head. "No. I'm not going to laugh at you, and you were never my enemy."

"Stop lying to my face, Link. You're here to laugh at me; do it quickly because you obviously don't have time."

He actually laughed. He laughed long and hard. For a second, I think my heart hurt. I was so deeply in love with him, wasn't I? "Again, no, but you're pretty hell-bent on believing that. I like that."

_Be still, my beating ribcage. _"Thank you."

"I never considered you my enemy either. Sure, you're kind of a jerk sometimes, but we all have our moments sometimes."

Was this his way of apologizing? I think it was; he was calm again, and now he was apologizing for his behavior. I felt those undertones.

"I do want to know why you snuck into my house in the middle of the night. Don't worry about me freaking out. I'll try to keep as cool as possible." Link let out another joyous laugh and a sheepish smile, complete with his dorky way of moving his hand at the back of his neck.

"I love you. It's the honest-to-Din truth."

"Is that it?"

"I thought you would reject me."

"I would have been surprised, but rejecting you isn't something I would do."

"Yeah, stop being the nice guy."

"I can't. But is that really it?"

"I was never really jealous. I guessed my anger came from the fact that you were male, and for that, I am sorry."

"It was a subconscious thing. I understand."

I looked to my side, not wanting to look as his cute face anymore. "This means we're friends?"

"We could be more then friends if you want. Just let me sort out all my feelings."

_Ba-bump, ba-bump. _"You really mean it?"

Link smiled. "I've never been so sure in my life. See you later."

-Scene Change-

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for almost an hour!"

"I went to Mido like you asked. Things got sorted out."

"I would hope so."

Link and Sara stood in silence as the rustling of the leaves alerted them to the Great Deku Tree awakening from his slumber.

"Link, Sara, you've come."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree."

"We are here to talk about Mido, correct?"

"Yes." Sara stated.

"The problem with Mido is acceptance. That is all."

Both Saria and Link were at a blank. Saria had no idea what he was talking about, and Link was trying to remember something from his conversation with Mido that could potentially help. Mido thought Link was enemy. Mido thought Link came to laugh at his so-called defeat. Mido told Link that he truly did love him and thought he would be rejected. That drew up to-.

"…Mido hates himself for loving me?"

"It is a harsh reality for him. Do convince him otherwise; he is only hurting himself in the long run."

"This wasn't as long as I thought it would be."

"The problem is simple."

-Scene Change-

I hear another soft knocking at my door. I drew the curtain open to find Link standing there again, smiling. I let myself smile a bit as he entered. I didn't exactly know the relationship status between us, but it was in good condition for once, so I dared not question it.

"What brings you to my house again?"

"I'm here to talk."

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about 'us'?"

Link smiled his cheeky smile and sat down on the floor, beckoning me to sit down too. I guessed I could indulge him a little. Link and I talked for a long time, saying things we thought we would never say. I finally admitted that I did hate myself for all of this, and Link admitted he was kind of a douche bag. We took comfort in each other's worry as real friends would. Were we friends? Something else? It didn't matter at the point in time. All that mattered is that we talked and we felt better for it.

"I think I got everything off my chest. How about you, Mido?"

"I think I got everything off too. One question; where does this put us? Are we dating?"

"I think so. But we'll take it nice and so this time, right?"

"Yeah."

-End-

**I know, worst chapter ever! **


End file.
